finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII enemy abilities
This is a list of enemy attacks that appear in the game Final Fantasy VII. It includes physical attacks, magic spells and enemy skills. List of Final Fantasy VII enemy attacks Right Breath 2 *Schizo Right Hand Revived *Jenova SYNTHESIS Right Revenge *Ruby Weapon Right Thrust *Ruby Weapon Rising Dagger *Head Hunter Rock Finger *Gargoyle Rock Toss *Mu *Trickplay Rockbreaker *Manhole Rocket Launcher *Rocket Launcher Rocket Punch *Guardian Rod *Garude Roller Dash *Mighty Grunt Rollerspin *Mighty Grunt Rolling Attack *Sample H0512-OPT Rolling Claw *Chuse Tank Rolling Fire *Motor Ball Roulette - Randomly kills one opponent or ally. *Death Dealer Ruby Flame *Ruby Weapon Ruby Ray *Ruby Weapon S S-Mine *Dyne Sadistic Attack *Ying Sandgun *Desert Sahagin Sandstorm *Land Worm*Sea Worm Sawback *Sword Dance *Corvette Scissor Attack *Scissors Scissor Kick *Scissors Scissor Spark *Castanets Scissor Tornado *Scissors Scissors *Cripshay *Edgehead Scorpion Attack *Bizarre Bug Scorpion Tail *Guard Scorpion Scorpion's Tail *Rapps *Lessaloploth Scratch *Ghost Search Scope *Guard Scorpion Seed Bullet *Flower Prong Seed Shot *Search Crown *Battery Cap Sephiroth Shock *Bizarro Sephiroth Seize *Vice *Prowler Self-Destruct *2-Faced Sewer *Mu *Trickplay Sewer Tsunami *Aps Shadow Flare - Heavy non-elemental damage to one enemy. *Ultimate Weapon *Ruby Weapon *Dragon Zombie *Safer Sephiroth Shady Breath *Sample H0512 Sham Seal *Wind Wing Shell Defense *Sahagin *Desert Sahagin Shield Defense *Magnade Shield Throw *Magnade Short Staff *Reno Shotgun *Rufus Shoulder Attack *Rude Shower *Elfadunk Sickle *Grashtrike *Whole Eater *Head Hunter Silence *Eligor *Bahba Velamyu *Jenova DEATH *SOLDIER:2nd *SOLDIER:1st *Helletic Hojo *Lifeform-Hojo Silk *Grashtrike *Jayjujayme Silver Wheel *Grangalan *Grangalan Jr. *Grangalan Jr.Jr. Single Wing Fire *Eagle Gun Sinking *Mu *Trickplay Skating *Mighty Grunt Skewer *Gi Spector Slap *Sword Dance *Corvette *Unknown 3 Sleep Scales *Crysales Sleepel *Eligor *SOLDIER:3rd *Crown Lance *Godo *Ironite*Goblin *Helletic Hojo *Bizarro Sephiroth Slow *Bahba Velamyu *Killbin *Lifeform-Hojo *Bizarro Sephiroth Slow Dance *Mandragora Smog *Smogger *Slalom Smog Alert *Gas Ducter Smoke Bullet *Marine *Attack Squad Smoke Shot *Sweeper *Custom Sweeper Snap *Armored Golem Snowstorm *Lessaloploth Somersault *Tail Vault Sonic Attack *Sonic Speed Southern Cross *Ancient Dragon Spade *Joker Spaz Voice *Razor Weed Spear Attack *Gi Nattak Speed Punch *Valron Speed Slash *Moth Slasher Spider Attack *Kimara Bug Spiky Hell *Bloatfloat Spin Attack *Jersey Spin Turn *Death Dealer Spinning Bodyblow *Heli Gunner Spinning Card *Joker Spinning Cut *Sword Dance *Corvette Spin *Spiral Split *SOLDIER:3rd Squash *Gigas St.Elmos Fire *Ghost Ship Stab *Thunderbird Star *Death Dealer Stardust March *Christopher Stare Down *Twin Brain *Chekov Steal *Vice *Prowler Stigma *Bizarro Sephiroth Sting *Stinger Sting Bomb *Stinger Stone Stare *Gagighandi Stone Strike *Bagrisk Stop *Jenova BIRTH *Jenova SYNTHESIS *Bizarro Sephiroth Stop Eye *Grangalan Jr.Jr. Stop Web *Kimara Bug Strong Kick *Magnade Sub Artillery *Hundred Gunner Suffocation Song *Christopher Suicide *Vargid Police Suicide Drop *Hell House Suicide Yang *Yang Sun *Death Dealer Sun Diver *Gighee Super Nova *Safer Sephiroth Support Beam *Shadow Maker Swamp Shoot *Madouge Swing Attack *Mirage Sword Attack *Eligor Sword of Doom *SOLDIER:2nd *SOLDIER:1st Sword Rush *Aero Combatant Swordblade *Spencer T Tail *Bagrisk *Shred Tail Attack *Aps *Bottomswell *Red Dragon *Vlakorados *Blue Dragon *Dark Dragon Tail Laser *Guard Scorpion *Jenova BIRTH Tailbeat *Flapbeat *Wind Wing Take Over *Soul Fire Tear Drop *Allemagne Tentacle *Guard Hound *Lost Number *Unknown 2 Tentacle Drain *Blood Taste Thread *Jayjujayme Throw *Elena Thunder Kiss *Needle Kiss Thunderball *Ultimate Weapon Thunderbolt *Zemzelett Time Damage *Tonberry Toad *Jemnezmy Tonfa *MP Tongue *Unknown Tornado Wave *Diver Nest Toxic Barf *Zolokalter Toxic Powder *Bizarre Bug Tremor *Schizo Triangle Attack *Mover Triciclops *Grangalan Jr. Trine - Lightning damage to all opponents. *Materia Keeper *Godo *Stilva Triple Attack *Sneaky Step Tropic Wind *Jenova DEATH Turk Light *Reno Twin Burner *Motor Ball U Ultima *Ruby Weapon *Dark Dragon *Jenova SYNTHESIS Ultima Beam *Ultimate Weapon Ultrasound *Evilhead Upper Cutter *Spencer Uppercut *Crazy Saw V Vacuum *Bloatfloat Verbal Attack *Moth Slasher Violent Advance *Vlakorados Viper Breath *Serpent Voice of Ages *Gighee W W Laser *Jenova BIRTH *Flower Prong W Machine Gun *Sweeper *Custom Sweeper *Death Machine *Proud Clod W Rocket Punch *Guardian W Shield Throw *Magnade Wall *Safer Sephiroth War Cry *Screamer *Staniv Water Gun *Sahagin Water Wave *Senior Grunt Waterball *Bottomswell Wave *Special Combatant Wave Artillery *Hundred Gunner Wheelie *Devil Ride Wheelie Attack *Heavy Tank Whip *Bad Rap *Bad Rap Sample Whip Sting *Ho-chu Whirlsand *Ruby Weapon White Wind - Restores HP and heals all status effects of all allies. *Zemzelett *Wind Wing Wide Grazer *Ice Golem Wing Cut *Rapps *Lessaloploth Wing Cutter *Deenglow Wire Attack *Capparwire World *Death Dealer Wrist Laser *Proud Clod X X *Killbin Y Ying Punch *Ying Category:Final Fantasy VII abilities